Christmas Disaster
by MisaMurder55
Summary: Its almost christmas, and you'll never guess who Misa wants for christmas... But can you guess who Mikami wants...
1. Ideas About Death

"Well why the hell not?"

"Let's not use foul language,"

"Hell is not a bad word."

"Misa-chan…"

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-kun"

L sat there crouched over a box of cupcakes scanning which one he wanted to devour. "Ryuuzaki-kun I think it's only fair that you get me a Christmas present." L shook his head. "What will Misa-chan get for me?"

Misa thought about it, "Well what do you want?" L pointed to the box of cupcakes "I want sweets." Misa sighed "sweets, that's all?"

"I like sweets."

_He acts like a retarded six year old. _

"What does Misa-chan want for Christmas?" Misa smiled and looked out the window. "Him." L looked out the window and saw light walking down the street. "Misa-chan, wants Light?" Misa nodded "There is something about him that draws me in… look how he talks to himself." L looked and chuckled. The door swung open and smashed into the wall, Misa jumped and gasped. "Hellllo all." Misa looked, "god damn Mikami you scared the shit outta me."

"MISA-CHAN!"

"Sorry Ryuuzaki-kun." Mikami smiled _oh Misa if you knew how I felt for you…_

"Misa" Mikami almost stumbled over her name "What?"

"Could you leave me and L alone for a minute?" She nodded and left the room.

"Ryuuzaki, you gotta help me." L cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, what does it have to do with Christmas, because I already have Misa-chan breathing down my neck,"

"Kind of… For Christmas could u get me..."

"I swear if you say Light in going to crack up."

Mikami stared at L. "huh? uh never mind."

L nodded "Continue."

"I am madly in love with Misa, I just don't know how to tell her…"

L Spit out his Milkshake "Ryuuzaki where the hell did you get that milkshake?" Mikami asked looking around.

"Never mind that, Mikami I hate to say this but you have slight competition."

Mikami dropped his head. "Light Yagami." L nodded and reached for a cupcake. Mikami grabbed his wrist. "Mikami I advise you to let go." Mikami refused and gripped tighter. "Mikami, let go of me now." Mikami's face grew red as he thought about Light. "I…Cant…" L wiggled in Mikami's grip "Mikami please let me go!" Mikami let go L looked at his wrist "Mikami you could have broke…" Mikami Interrupted him "Ryuuzaki… You must help me kill Light Yagami…"


	2. Girl Trouble

"Kill Light Yagami?" L Sat there in shock. He scanned Mikami's face in hopes that he was kidding. But he was serious. "Mikami cant you just talk to Misa?"

"I've been trying to talk to her for years and it hasn't been working."

"Please think this out more."  
"I HAVE THOUGHT IT OUT!" Mikami yelled, L drew into in himself.

"I heard yelling what's going on?" Misa asked the door open only a bit just so she could see into the room.

"Nothing, Misa everything is fine." Mikami Lied L sat behind him shaking his head, mouthing no to Misa.

"Mikami are you sure," Misa entered the room and crossed her arms "Something just doesn't seem right…"

Mikami Nodded and plastered on a fake smile Looked back at L and gave him a dirty look.

_God damnit L don't screw this up for me…_

"Mikami don't lie to me." Misa said sternly

"get out Misa, I'm discussing your Christmas gift with L." Misa squealed

"Okay but if I hear yelling again I will be coming in here" Misa turned on her heels and left.

"Mikami how could you just flat out like to Misa-Chan?"

Mikami shrugged. "I had to get her out of here."

L shook his head

---------The Next Day---------

Misa awoke to a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates sitting on her bed side table.

"What is this?" She picked up the card it read

Misa hope your day is wonderful many kisses

Love

Your Secret Admirer.

Misa giggled and clapped her hands "oh my gosh I have a secret admirer" She placed the card back on the table and looked out the window the rain feel hard out side. "Well lets hope today is just as good as my gifts." She sighed and rolled out of bed, and got ready.

--------------1 hour later-----------

Misa left her apartment to find Light . She turned the corner and ran into Mikami "OH MY GOSH!" Mikami's Face turned red "Oh I'm sorry Misa-Chan."

"Its okay." Misa felt something drop out of her back pack she looked down and it was the death note. "Oh dear Misa let me get that for you…"

"NO!" Misa screamed as she grabbed the book and shoved it in her back pack.

"Sorry Mikami didn't mean to yell." She smiled and he melted inside.

"Well I will see you later Misa-Chan, 5 more days until Christmas!" he said over his shoulder as he walked away. Misa smiled "Yup!" She reached into her back pack and took out the Death Note and sighed "If he would had this…" She put it back in and walked away.

"Ha-ha you douche bag." Matt said laughing at Mikami "Shut up I freaked I didn't know

what to do then she screamed at me because a book fell and I wanted to help her pick it up." Matt chuckled "oh man you are not smooth with the ladies are you?" Mikami slumped into his chair. "I left her flowers and chocolates on her bed side table... I'm not too sure that was a good idea, I didn't say they were from me though."

"Matt you really gotta help me."

Matt leaned forward.

"Listen as much as I would looove to see Light Yagami parish, but I don't think I could kill him for you."

"No, no you idiot, help me, get Misa to like me!" Matt laughed "Mikami face it, you are no Light Yagami." Mikami Stood up and held a gun to Matt's head.

"On the other hand Mikami I would love to talk to Misa for you."

"That's what I thought you said."

---Matt and Misa----

"So, Misa" _Damn I can see why Mikami is in love with her she is smokin! _

"how do you feel about Mikami?" Misa cocked her head to the side. "Matt what is this about?" Matt shrugged "I don't know Misa in just bored, so what do you feel about Mikami?" Misa smiled "He is very nice and cute, he is fun to hang out with, but truth be told, he is no Light Yagami." Matt laughed _I knew it poor, poor Mikami. _  
"Matt what is so funny?" Matt stopped laughing. "oh nothing sorry."

"Well Mikami is nice, why did he say something to you?"

Matt shook his head "Nope not a thing." _I cant believe it I'm lying to Misa! Smokin hot Misa! _

"well thanks for your time Misa. I have to go now."

"of course Matt."

Matt stood up to leave

"WAIT!"

matt turned around. "what?"

"Tell Mikami thanks for the flowers and chocolates."

"Wha- how did you…"

"I have my ways Matt."

-------AUTHORS NOTE-----------

**I have to admit I haven't finished watching the series, so if you are reading this saying Misa doesn't have the death note and Mikami is too good for Misa (teehee)**

**Message me with things that DO happen and it will help me make the story go smoother. **

**Thankies! **


	3. Planning

"How did she find out?!" Mikami shouted at Matt who was pinned against the wall.

"I, I don't know!" Matt shivered under Mikami whose eyes were glowing red with fury.

"Did you tell her?!"

"NO!"

"THEN HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!"

"ALL SHE SAID WAS SHE HAS HER WAYS!" Matt yelled, eyes closed tight.

Mikami dropped him to the floor, Matt crawled away. "Mikami I really have no idea how she did it."

Mikami scratched his head. "Maybe she wasn't asleep…" Matt picked up his cup of orange soda **((AN: what I am drinking right now.)) **"Well that could be true but what if she knew it was from you, like she got suspicious when I was talking to her."

Mikami nodded "That could be too…" Mikami grabbed his coat. "Mikami where are you going?" Mikami turned and smirked "I'm going to have a talk with Light." And he left.

-----Mikami and Light-----

"So what you're saying is that Misa is over me and likes you?" Light asked with a bit of suspicion in his voice Mikami nodded

"That's right."

"So then tell me why I can't believe you,"

Mikami sat there in the silence.

"Well it's not like you would want her anyway." Mikami said shakily. His lie was falling apart.

"Well, Mikami your right..."

Mikami exhaled in relief

"I'll call her right now." Mikami Stiffened "Huh?"  
"Well I'm happy for you, let's call her and congratulate her."

"Umm okay…"

Light dialed Misa's number Mikami held his breath.

"_Hey this is Misa Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, and if this is Kira I LOVE YOU!!" _BEEP

_It was her voice mail… I'm safe! _

"Hey Misa its Light, just calling to say congrats on you and Mikami. You two make a great couple. Well talk to you later. Bye." CLICK

_No! NO! NO! NO! WHY! WHY! Damnit! Damnit! You retard why did you have to lie?! Now Misa is going to hate me for the rest of my life! _Mikami slapped his head

"What's wrong Mikami?" Light asked with a smirk on his face.

Mikami smiled and stood up. "Nothing Light, everything is perfect."

Then Mikami walked out.

Misa

"One new message?" Misa asked herself. "Oo who from?" Her best friend Sumiko asked hovering over her shoulder. "I don't know…" Misa said checking her messages.

"_Hey Misa its Light, just calling to say congrats on you and Mikami. You two make a great couple. Well talk to you later. Bye." _Misa's jaw dropped "What the hell?"

"Oo what? Let Sumiko know!" Sumiko jumped up in down. She loved the gossip. Misa angrily dialed Mikami's number "I can't believe this"

"I WANNA KNOW!" Sumiko yelled. Misa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "SUMIKO JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Sumiko sat on Misa's bed and crossed her hands. "I'm sorry Misa." Misa listened to the ring. "Hello?"

"MIKAMI WHAT LIES ARE YOU TELLING?!" Misa shouted Sumiko giggled. She knew the rumor that Mikami liked Misa. And she loved how this was going. "Uh… What are you talking about?"

"Well I just got a message on my phone from Light…"

Mikami chuckled. "Oh that? We were just messing around. You know what we are like when we drink."

Misa sighed "Oh, okay I thought you were telling lies about us seeing each other or something." Mikami chuckled again. "No, no." Misa smiled and Sumiko frowned. "What is going on?" She whispered. Misa held up her finger to silence her. "Well Mikami I guess I'll talk to you later, okay… Bye." CLICK

"So Misa what was that all about?"

"Nothing Miki."

"Misa!"

"Miki!" Sumiko frowned and crossed her arms. "This isn't cool." Misa rolled her eyes, and sat next to Sumiko. "Tell me some gossip." Sumiko's eyes sparkled. "Okay!" Misa smiled. "Well I heard that Ai…"

------Matt, Mello, and L-----

"So Mikami wants Light dead?" Mello asked chomping on a chocolate bar. L nodded and popped a strawberry in his mouth. "I think Mikami…" Matt slapped L on the back of the head. "We do not talk with our mouths full Ryuuzaki." L Nodded and swallowed the strawberry. "I think Mikami has lost it." L said shoveling in another strawberry. Matt nodded. "He pinned me against the wall yelling." Mello chuckled. "Classic."

"I'd shut that whole in your face before I do!" Matt yelled. Mello threw down his chocolate bar.

"BRING IT BITCH!"

Indistinct Shouting.

"HEY!" L yelled. Matt and Mello Stopped.

"My apologizes Ryuuzaki." Matt said. Mello sat down and picked up his chocolate bar. "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now to solve this Mikami and Light Feud." L went on.

"I think there is only one thing we can do." Matt said staring at the floor.

"What is that?" Mello asked unwrapping another bar of chocolate.

"We have to kill Light." Matt said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Mello shouted jaw dropped. L said nothing.

"Mikami isn't going to let this go unless we kill Light. His mind is made up."

"Let's not do anything drastic." L spoke softly trying to hide the fact his mouth was full of cake.

"What do you mean drastic, this is what Mikami wants. We might as well let him have what he wants."

"No."

Matt shook his head. "That's all? No? You can't say anything else?"

"If only there was a way to kill Light without anyone knowing it was us." Mello whispered.

"What was that?" L asked raising an eyebrow

"What huh? Nothing." Mello said fast. L nodded

"Mikami can't just KILL Light!" Matt yelled. The door creaked open, and Mikami stepped in "Good afternoon fella's" Mikami said sitting down at the table pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "So what are we discussing?" Matt's face drained of color. Mello shoved a candy bar in his mouth to stop him from saying anything. L thought for a second. "Kira." Mikami nodded "continue." "Well we know Kira ca kill from a distance… But how?" a big smile spread across Matt's face. "Ryuuzaki can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Matt asked L stood up and walked out in the hall with Matt.

"Ryuuzaki I just had the best idea. If we find out who Kira is maybe we can use him to kill Light." L blinked. "Don't you see? That's what we all want! We need to find Kira. Mikami wants Light dead!" L blinked again. "Matt. I want to set out a broadcast. Go tell the others." Matt smiled and started to walk away. "But Matt…" L said Matt turned around "Don't let Mikami know." Matt gave L a nod and walked off.


	4. Misa Misa Misa!

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been pretty busy (School, exams, homework, projects, boys, ****FINALS**** etc.) So here is the forth chapter to Christmas Disaster Enjoy! **

**Also**

**R  
E  
V**

**I  
E  
W**

**(Psst that spells review!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misa!" Sumiko yelled down the hall of the high school everyone looked at Sumiko waving at the blonde haired beauty. Misa smiled and walked towards her. _She is a bit of an odd one, why do you hang out with her?_ Rem hissed floating behind Misa "because she is my friend now hush!" Misa whispered. "Miki!" Misa shouted giving Sumiko a hug "Misa!" Sumiko shouted back. "Guess what Misa!" Sumiko said in a sing-song voice. "What's that Miki? More gossip?" Sumiko frowned "not everything I have to say is about gossip." Misa Smiled. "So what do you have to tell me?" They passed Ai and Kiku the most popular girls of the junior class, whispering something to one another and giggling. Misa rolled her eyes. "I hate the giggle sisters." Sumiko said. Misa nodded in agreement. Though the "Giggle sisters" Were the most popular in the junior class. Sumiko and Misa were voted the hottest in the whole school. They took that in pride. "Hey Misa" Ichi a boy they knew only from him throwing up in the lunch room during finals just to leave, which bumped him up on the popularity list. "Hi Ichi." Misa swooned back. Sumiko glared at Misa. "Ew Misa he is so gross."

"He isn't that bad looking."

"Maybe not to you, and what about Light?"

"Oh my gosh Miki flirting never hurt anyone."

"Maybe not, but…"

"But what?"

"What I wanted to tell you before, Light wants to hang out with you after school."

Misa gasped and her face turned red. "Really?!" She shouted. Everyone jumped.

"Me?! He wants to hang out with me?!" She giggled. "Misa don't turn into one of the giggle sisters." Sumiko said sternly.

"I won't Miki I promise." Misa said waving bye to Sumiko, leaving into the art room.

----Sumiko 1 hour earlier. -----

"Good morning Light" Sumiko said sitting down next to him in bio.

"Hello Sumiko." Light said not looking up from his studies.

"How are you and Misa?"

"Fine." Light muttered _god why do people ask me about Misa? We aren't going out._

"Well that's good."

"Sure."

"Yup." Light turned to Sumiko.

"You could pass a message on to Misa?"

Sumiko's eyes lit up. "Sure! I would love to!"

"Tell her to meet me at the subway after school, so we can hang out. Okay?"

Sumiko's jaw dropped "really?! You want to hang out with her?!" She threw her head and giggled "oh my gosh this is so cute."

Light rolled his eyes. "Sure it is."

Sumiko grabbed his arm and squeezed "No really you to are going to make the cutest babies!" Light's face turned red _Babies?! I just want to hang out not make babies! I'm only in high school!_

Ryuk laughed _Light if you do make babies with Misa, make sure I'm not in the room. _

"I'm so happy!" She squealed

-----Misa-----

"Hey Misa Man-eater!" Misa rolled her eyes she hated that name with a passion. "Hello Takai" Misa said sitting down. "Who are you going to take a bite out of today?" Misa glared at him. "Takai you are in eleventh grade, don't you think you should go up a little?" Misa snapped. Takai shifted "Dude don't be so harsh"

"I am not a dude."

"Thank god."

"What?"

"If you were a dude I'd be gay."

"What?"

"Want to go on a date after school?"

Misa shook her head

"Sorry, I already have a date tonight."

Takai's mouth dropped "What?! Who?!"

Misa smiled and wrote the notes from the board into her note book. "Sorry Takai I cant tell you that." Takai slammed his pencil down. "God-damnit you dumb whore tell me." Misa jumped "Excuse me dumb whore, you expect me to go on a date with someone who called me a dumb whore?!" RINNG "I have to go." She stood up and left.

----Misa and Sumiko LUNCH-----

"Are you for real?!"

"Yea."

"He called you a dumb whore?!"

"Yea…"

"Jerk." Sumiko pulled out her phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing Miki?" She held up her finger to silence her

"Hi, Takai?" Misa's face drained of color and she felt like she was about to throw up

"So how are you, oh that's good, how was Government, really?"

Misa listened to the conversation Sumiko carried out. With Takai on the other end. Misa looked around the court yard looking for Takai hoping he wasn't getting mad. Sumiko hung up and smiled at Misa. "Miki what did you do?" Misa asked her face drained of whatever color was left. "Misa Bear you look sick." Miki said feeling her own forehead. "Miki you dumb broad you have to feel my head." Misa said shaking her head. A shadow fell over the table. Misa looked up it was Takai. "Misa I'm sorry for calling you a dumb whore. I was just upset. Can you forgive me?" Takai asked his eyes glued at the ground. Misa stared up at him "I guess I can." She muttered _I cant believe this how did Miki get him to apologize? Damn she is good._

Takai walked away, Misa turned to Sumiko with her jaw dropped. Sumiko smirked. "I know im awesome."

"But how did you do it?"

Sumiko giggled

"No giggling, giggle sister."

"I am not a giggle sister."

"I know I was kidding."

"You better have been or I make you watch a porno."

"Umm no thanks, oh my virgin eyes."

"Misa your dumb."

"MIKI!" Misa shouted before she forgot what she was first asking

"What?"

"How did you get him to apologize?"

"Oh, I told him if he didn't I'd hunt him down and string him up by his balls and no matter how many times he would shout 'Mercy' I'd keep him there, for my amusement."

Misa's eyes were wide. _Misa your friend is a little bit more then strange. I would never stay the night at her house_ Rem said Misa nodded a little.

"Miki are you okay in the head?" Misa asked

"Of course"

"I bet…"

_your not a very nice friend… _ Rem chuckled

"But anyway Misa, are you excited for tonight?" Sumiko squealed grabbing onto Misa's arm squeezing hard. Misa pulled away

"Yea but I don't wanna show up with welts on my am." Misa said glaring at Sumiko.

Sumiko rolled her eyes "weakling." Misa laughed and stood up and sighed. "Well I'm gonna run home and grab some stuff so I can get ready for my date tonight during 8th hour." Misa leaned in and gave Sumiko a light kiss on the check "Bye Miki talk to you later!" Misa said hop skipping her way down the court yard.

----Misa----

"Oh Rem isn't this wonderful?! Light wants to go on a date with me!" Misa said walking down the street

_Yes, very wonderful._

"Oh I don't know what I should wear! Maybe my black skirt and white top do you think he would like that Rem?"

_I don't know Misa. Light Yagami is a strange human._

"Yes! But he is Kira!"

_Yea, he is Kira, that's why I would look out if I were you._

"Rem don't be so jealous."

_Why should I be jealous. You might be killed, that's nothing to envy._

"I wont be killed I have taken precautions to make sure I'm not killed."

_Oh? _

"Yes so you have nothing to worry about

_I'm not worried._

"Fine you could at least envy me."

_I can do my best Misa. Just remember Light is Kira and if he gets any chance he will kill you on the spot. No questions asked._

"Boo, I'm too cute to kill, and whether Light Yagami will admit it or not, slowly but surely he is falling in love with me."

_And you can tell this how?_

"I can see these things happening."

_Misa the eyes don't see love, they only see names and life span._

"Rem I know that I never said with the eyes, but he wants to hang out with me, that must means he loves me, or at least likes me."

_Huh._

"that's all you have to say? 'Huh'? Why not hooray for you Misa, or Way to go Light loves you Misa!"

_I do not wish to congratulate you. _

"Why not!"

_I have gone through this before. Light is Kira_

"And I have gone trough this too I don't care, its more of a turn on."

_Hmm_

Misa turned the corner and watched a man have a heart attack right in front of her.

"That's the mail man, why is he dying?" Misa thought to herself. She looked up to a window and say Mikami smirking at the mailman below.


End file.
